Imaging systems are widely employed in medical environments, such as hospitals. For example, x-ray systems generally are based upon generation of x-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The x-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital detector. To provide greater versatility, some detectors are configured as portable devices, in contrast to others that are fixed at a particular location, such as a table or wall stand. Such portable systems may include a battery for powering the system and thereby enabling full portability.